2018 Sneak Peak
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: A look at what is coming in 2018.


2018 Sneak Peak

Hello all, and Happy New Year. This is not a story, merely something to get you ready for what's coming in 2018.

/

Before you ask, I have plans to update Heir of the Blue Eyes; however they will be coming a bit slowly. This because I'm waiting on the card list for Kaiba's Legendary collection to get some inspiration.

/

First, I do have plans on updating my older fics like Rebirth of the Forgotten Avatar.

/

"Gouken-sensei" Naruto shouted, cradling his now dead sensei. Fury burning in his eyes, Naruto faced Akuma. "You ruthless, heartless monster" Naruto said in an even tone, with his blonde hair shadowing his eyes. "Feh runt, what can you do" Akuma mocked? "I CAN DO THIS" Naruto said, as he cupped his hands together, as an orb of white energy formed between them.

"HADOKEN!"

Akuma's eyes widened slightly, as he tried pushing the attack back, before slipping to the side, as the attack continued past, before hitting a mountain, making it shake violently. "Such power" Akuma thought in a moment of shock.

This is from an upcoming Naruto/Street Fighter challenge I'm doing from Challenger

(Note: the harem is Sakura K, Karin K, R. Mika, Ibuki, Makoto, Maki, Laura, Blair, Pullum, Hokuto, and Nanas so far. If you wish to send me a female OC please do so)

(I only ask if you send an OC please give me their stats: Name, Birthplace, Height, Fighting Style, and a few moves, and fighting attire.)

(I will take up to 6 or 7 OCs, and add them to the harem.)

(No Narutoverse girls so sorry Naru/Saku, Naru/Hina fans.)

/

"Child I am the Duke-Org Zen-Aku." "I want to give you these animal crystals, my flute, and my weapon." "Protect the animals, protect nature, and always look to the animals to help guide you in your journey." "Let's rack 'em up" Naruto said, as the area around the thugs and himself was covered in a glowing pool table. "Double Knuckle" Naruto called, as his arms had the outlines of a black bear and polar bear on them, as they unleashed twin bursts of fire and ice at the dumbstruck Zabuza.

Naruto/wild force/Gaorangers/ 2016 super sentai series

(Note: If you would like to offer an idea for a power-up/attack for Naruto please send it via review or PM, and creatures from mythology are viable.)

/

"My name is Syrus Truesdale, and I've got a secret." "I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and now I've got superpowers." "I thought I knew who I was, but now I'm not so sure, but I AM Spider-man!" "I've learned that with great power comes great responsibility." "Syrus nailed a spinning heel kick on the stunned Shocker. "You're dead punk" Shocker roared, as he fired a pressurized burst of energy that Syrus flipped over. "Sy, it doesn't matter what Alexis and her two stooges say or think" Gwen said, as she pulled him into a warm hug, before pecking him on the lips. Mayday, Allison, and Felicia followed the example and laughed at the burning red face of Syrus.

YGo GX/Spider-man x-over

(This is slightly Au, and will take place in the American Duel Academy)

/

"This is strange Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" a young girl with light blue hair and pink eyes said. "You weren't supposed to die today, so I'll have to take you to my boss." "I'm looking for Gerkin, the best aura teacher in the land" Ash said to the bubbly blonde-haired girl in front of him.

Pokémon/YYH x-over

/

"Minato, I'm disappointed that you neglected your own son" Hiashi said, as he left, while Naruto held both Hinata and Hanabi's hands. "Naruto, please come home" his sister pleaded, dropping to her knees?

An Otsusuki among Hyuuga I've started writing.

/

"Time to play Boyz" TK said, as he and his other roommates cracked their necks, shoulders, and knuckles. "Mika and I are on our date" Sy said blushing as the blonde-haired girl rubbed up against him. "Yo Boyz, we have trouble at twelve o' clock" Ron said, as Kim, Kari, and Alexis were headed their way.

My version of Robster80's the Boyz with his permission. (Read that before you read my version.)

/

"Give me the demon" Kushina shouted at the mysterious Uchiha woman holding Naruto. "I will not allow you or any of these scum to harm an innocent child" the woman said, as she handed the sleeping Naruto to one of the women with her. "I will protect Minato's son with my life" the woman said, falling into a fighting stance. Kushina looked to have burst every gasket in existence, as she charged the woman.

My version of Namikaze09's The Sister of Madara Uchiha with his permission. (I advise you read that before reading my version.

/

"My name is TK Takashi, and my life just turned upside-down again." "This time, I've been betrayed by my friends, and I was rescued by a kunoichi of all things. "In New York, I'm having all-new adventures with my four brothers-in-arms: Leonardo, Donnatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

Digimon/TMNT x-over (In progress with writing chapter 1.)

(This is based off of the challenge on my profile)

/

I hope you enjoyed the sneak peak for what I'm planning for 2018. To everybody out there: my fellow authors, my fellow readers, the moderators, and everyone across the globe, I wish you all a happy, safe, and blessed holiday, and I look forward to hearing from you next year.

Challenge fics from other authors:

Naruto/Dragonball Gt/Super: Naruto finds himself in a new world, and a certain Saiyan takes him under his wing.

(This will have a smaller harem with Pan, Bulla, Marron, an OC female Saiyan, Kale, Oceanis Shenron (Not the Princess Oto gimmick), and a couple of Dr. Gero and Dr. My's creations.)

Naruto/Teen Titans: Jump City's new X: After the Pein Invasion, Naruto uses a Space/Time jutsu to leave and ends up in Jump City. Now what will he do, and how will it impact everything?

(Note: Naruto is the only character from his dimension in Jump City)

(Harem is Kitten, Raven Jinx, Blackfire so far.) (Other possible girls will be Terra, Angel, Shimmer, and Possibly Ravager, Disruptor *Angelica*, and if you would like to see it, Starfire.)

Naruto/DB/Teen Titans x-over Saiyan of Jump City: Challenge by the Sith'Ari. A Saiyan who heeds Bardock's warning sends his newborn infant son Naruto off planet. Crash landing on Earth, he is taken in by Kal-El who knows all too well what it is to be the last of their kind. Years later, Naruto helps become a founding member of the Teen Titans.

Pokémon: Traveling Kalos: Return of an old Friend: Passing through Luminous City, Ash & company meet up with May, who is looking to get some inspiration for her contests. Now what will happen that Ash has to contend with two girls vying for his affections?

(This will be a harem with thirteen girls max, and May and Serena is set already, as is a surprise girl. I'll accept votes on the other ten girls, "but there will be no Dawn, Iris, or Misty" because I have plans for them down the line.)

Pokémon: The Result of Waking up Early: What if Ash never broke his alarm clock in his sleep? What if he got the Squirtle he originally wanted?

(Note: After talking with the Sith'Ari the Squirtle will be the one he got in the anime, with another one going to Misty.)

/

Major Fics:

I have one mass Naruto/x-over fic I'm developing right now. It will feature Naruto, Syrus Truesdale, TK Takashi, Ash Ketchum, James Morgan, Ron Stoppable, Shaggy Rogers, and Ma-Ti.

If anybody is interested in throwing out some suggestions I'm open to any that are helpful.

I would like to hear what kind of biju each of the characters will have sealed within them. (I already have Ash's and Shaggy's biju covered.)

I would also like to hear who you suggest for the harems.

(Note Hinata and Sakura Haruno will not be paired with Naruto, because I have something else planned for them.)

(I will take 8-10 girls for the minimum in each harem, and all ladies in the Narutoverse will be eligible, except Koharu.)

/

Other Possible fics:

X-Men Evo/DBZ x-over: Due to a blood transfusion from Goku at a young age, Jamie Madrox is turned into a half-Saiyan/half-Changling. What will happen when he joins Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters?

(No real bashing, just more like the majority of the older students being idiots, except Jean, Rogue, Tabitha, and Amara.)

X-men Evo/Power Rangers X-over: What if Jamie was picked by Zordon to become one of Earth's original Power Rangers? What will happen when he joins the X-men after his time as a Power Ranger is over, and how will it shock the world?

Slightly AU (Jamie will have a silver ranger costume, and be a true child prodigy.)

Digimon/Yu-Gi-oh x-over: After an altercation with the other Japanese DigiDestined, TK moves in with his cousin Yugi Moto. Now what will happen that TK is in Domino City?

(This will be a revamped version of the same challenge on my profile.)

(TK is paired with Serenity, and she uses a Red Eyes-themed deck.)

Digimon/Street Fighter: What if TK inherited a fighting style? What if he was friends with some of the World Warrior participants, and decided to join in? What new adventures, dangers, and romances will come from this?

(Note: TK's fighting Style will be Gouken's style with some moves of his own.)

(Note: This is a 14 girl max harem, so tell me who you want to see.)

Digimon/Ronin Warriors: What if TK and Matt had an elder sibling? What if their older sibling turned out to be Sage/Seiji? What if Sage gave his armor to TK before dying, and how will it change things?

(I forgot the OVA title, but it is the one where they meet that guy who impersonated Sage in New York, and a friend gave me the idea to write these twelve years ago.)

(This will be strictly TK/Runa, sorry Takari fans.)

/

Fics with votes:

Traveling Kalos: the Return of an old Friend:

Here are the choices for the harem. Please tell me who you would like to see via PM or suggestion.

Choices:

Sakura

Bianca (Johto)

Duplica

Marina (Orange Islands)

Jasmine (If she's chosen, Janina will be the gym leader of Olivine City.)

Flannery

Anabel

Michelle

Zoey

Casey

Shannon

Georgia

Elesa

Skyla

Roxie

Miette

Shauna (Hoenn)

Korrina

Viola

Vallery

Aria

Cynthia

Domino

Annie/Oakley

One of Gary's former cheerleaders

Jeanette Fisher

Astrid

Angie

Also, please give me some ideas of what Pokémon you'd like to See Ash, May, and Serena catch.

Digimon/Street Fighter girls:

Sakura

Karin

R. Mika

Ibuki

Makoto

Maki

Laura

Blair

Pullum

Nanas

Hokuto

Akira (I know she isn't technically from Street Fighter, but since Sakura appears in the Rival schools game I think it's only fair.)

Catherine

Mina

Maria

Sonya

Anna

(If any of the international DigiDestined girls are chosen, I'll give her a fighting style.)

2nd Naruto/Power Rangers X-over:

A dying Kurama asks the Shinigami to help Naruto when it dies. Shinigami seeing Naruto's life decides to send him nine teams of Power rangers to act as his surrogate family.

What teams do you want Naruto to gain powers/abilities from?

MMPr/Zeo/Turbo

Space

Lost Galaxy

Light speed Rescue

Wild Force

Ninja Storm

Dino Thunder

S. P. D.

Mystic Force

Operation Overdrive

Jungle Fury

RPM

Dino Charge

(Note: I didn't include Samurai, Mega force, and Ninja Steel for certain reasons.)

(Samurai would only offer the elemental abilities, and because I have something planned for one of them down the line.)

(Megaforce just stinks, and there's no real point since they would gain every team's powers.)

(Ninja Steel is currently going into it next stage, so before anything I'd like to see where they head.)

/

Guest Reviewers:

To the guest reviewer who asked me to write a fic with no bashing, I'll do it. Just give me some time to work out a few details.

Can you send me a review and tell me exactly what you'd like to see? Also, I have some stories that may look like I'm bashing characters, but I'm trying to make it like a trust issue or misunderstanding.

To the Guest reviewer who asked to see a fic, where Jiraiya and Tsunade raise Naruto. You're in luck, because I have a Naruto neglect fic and a challenge fic I'm working on right now. Just give me some time to get everything worked out.

Again to the Sith'Ari, Challenger, Gamma Gyro, Mamikaze09, and Robster80 thanks for allowing me to work on your challenges.


End file.
